The Unaired Companion DoctorReader
by Bbburn
Summary: What happens when you wake up to the sound of the T.A.R.D.I.S?
1. Chapter 1

You couldn't sleep. A million things buzzed around in your head with a purpose. The purpose to make you tired tomorrow. You knew this scenario all too well. You would stay up for another hour, get too tired to keep your eyes awake, and fall asleep. You'd wake up tomorrow WAY too late, and you'd miss the first part of school. All of the sudden you heard a mechanic wheezing noise, the most magical, amazing sound in the universe and it was INSIDE YOUR BEDROOM. A blue police box appeared in the middle of your room taking up most of the space. You were sitting up in your bed by now, unable to form a real coherent thought. The door to the box opened to reveal...a man? A tall skinny man, with a trench coat and brown, pretty amazing hair. "Oh...oh...why have you brought me here girl, this is just...this is a girls bedroom! Oh hello there, my names the doctor." He smiled at you. You opened your mouth and closed it a couple times before whispering, "I...I know." Your face broke out in a huge smile. His face contorted into one of confusion. Then was replaced by one of a little more understanding. "Oh! So you've met me before! See...the thing is, wibbly times lines and all that. I haven't-" you cut him off, having got back a lot of your heading. "Not exactly doctor. See, I have a feeling that you've gone parallel universe hopping somehow. Because you see, in my universe, your on the telly." the doctors eyes widened "what." "You're on the telly. The show you're on is called doctor who. My names (f/n) by the way. Since you hadn't asked." You jumped up, the excitement getting to you. "I know everything about you. Wellll...pretty much everything. Not your name. Now please, please let me in the t.a.r.d.i.s please." The doctor was bemused. Despite this, he opened the doors to the t.a.r.d.i.s. "I suppose, (f/n)." you jumped right out of bed and through the doors. You thanked your past self for wearing PJ shorts and a T-shirt to bed, instead of your usual-only a t-shirt. It was...amazing. better than you had ever dreamed. He stood behind you leaning on the doorway. "Its...amazing." he smiled. "so...(f/n)...how much do you know about me exactly..." you stopped exploring to look at him. "Well. I know your a time lord from the planet gallifrey. Somewhere near the constellation cerstaberus or something like that...and also something about the Medusa cascade. Your the last of your people. I even know what your future self looks like...or do I? Because really you showing up to me wasn't on the telly...so...wait...that means you have an exact look alike running around...because I mean...you have an actor right? I'm getting off topic...always doing that...especially when I'm exited." He jumped up next to you "this is...interesting. you do know quite a lot about me...and I'm not supposed to be here...at all. I can't be here! So...how am I?" You shrugged your shoulders at him. "its all in the show. Everybody knows about you. Your a very, very famous t.v. show. And I'm surprising myself with how calm I'm being. I mean...on the outside...on the inside I'm jumping through my skin. And about the you being here thing...I don't have much of a clue. As I said before, it has something to do with parallel universes, and the t.a.r.d.i.s. got through somehow." You came to a sudden, and random-as it always is-realization. "Why are you alone doctor? I mean...who was your last companion? And when did she leave?" He backed up...and a sad look passed his face. "Donna." Your face fell. "Oh...loved Donna." He shook his head, ridding himself of the sad thoughts,and rubbed his hands together " well! If were in a parallel universe, and my t.a.r.d.I.s. still works, i have some research to do." He set to work immediately, going to the t.a.r.d.I.s. console, typing things in with-was that a typewriter? "What are you doing doctor?" He didn't answer you, apparently too busy. You sighed and sat down in a chair near the console. By a sudden force you were thrown out of your seat. "What did you do?!" The doctor yelled at you, hanging onto the console for dear life. You were bewildered "me?! What did you do!" You clung to the ground, looping your fingers through the grating. With a jolt, throwing you forward again, the t.a.r.d.I.s. stopped. The doctor looked at you and grinned, a smile that took up almost half of his face. "well then, let's see where the old girl took us now." He ran off opening up the doors. He was met with the face of someone you really didn't want to see. "Hello then doctor. Miss me?" The master smiled. 


	2. Chapter 2

The doctor's grin fell instantly. "you...you died! In my arms! You refused to regenerate!" The masters grin only widened-if that was possible. You cowered behind the doctor, not truly wanted to tangle with the master, though you knew it would happen anyways. Whats wrong with postponing it? The master waved his hand, and suddenly, two armored brutes appeared from behind him. they went up and grabbed the doctor, right before he went to close the door. he was too slow. he struggled against the thugs grip, but to no avail. they dragged him out of the t.a.r.d.i.s. only then, did the master notice you. "Ah! I'm guessing your his new companion! can't wait to get to know you." he stated, looking you over. without thinking, you slammed the doors of the t.a.r.d.i.s. in his face. you bolted the door, praying to everything that you knew that the door would hold. Luckily it did, but you were stuck on what to do. Its not like you knew exactly how to work the console, the doctor barely knew how! A realization dawned on you. The doctor probably had a key. And who had the doctor? "Damn..." you needed to hurry, you pushed yourself to think of something. come on! be clever (f/n)! How did companions ever do this in the show? you suddenly had a lot more respect for your least favorite companion. You were pacing, and as you were freaking out you noticed something. Sonic screwdriver! the doctor had left it on the t.a.r.d.i.s. console! how could he know? Wait..no...It was a different type of screwdriver...you shook your head, getting back into focus. You grabbed it, examining it closely. What now? you pressed the button and it made that...annoying...noise. You almost dropped it, but you managed to cover your ear with one of your hands. A see-through hologram of the doctor appeared. "whoa" "Alright (f/n) I need you to listen closely, I'm a future version of the doctor, and I'm here to help." You shook your head. "Is this like the episode blink?" He looked confused for a second. "um...no...yes...no?" then you heard another persons voice, a girls, was that...your own voice? "actually yes." He said after he listened carefully to...you. You waved your hand at him, motioning him to continue. "Alright then..." - The doctor struggled against the brutes, trying in vain to get back to the t.a.r.d.i.s. The walls here were concrete and it wouldn't hurt to add a few more light bulbs so that people could see. "Come on then! why'd you bring me here, master?" "well...I just suppose you're going to see now, aren't you?" The doctor rolled his eyes, the master was always one for theatrics. They came to a room. The doctor gasped at what he saw inside. "you...you..." The master cackled gleefully. "oh yes." In a circle, with all their little heads facing inside the circle, were children. all laid down on mechanical looking beds. there were wires attached to a huge glass sphere in the center, but it was what was inside that awed him. The inside was filled with crackling blue and purple and pink energy, swirling around in a cloud-like mass. "You've...You've taken their imaginations! their essence..." The master nodded, hands clasped behind his back, as he circled the children. all of them couldn't be more than four or five. The master waved at the brutes. "Look for a key." he ordered them. They searched the doctor rather roughly, and found the key in his pocket. The master was just giddy. "bring me the girl." "No!" The doctor was taken to the opposite side of the room, where he was tied up. The brutes then left the room, to find you. "Why do you need me though? You aready-oh...The sonic..." The master clapped his hands together. "there you go! finally getting the big picture!" You were brought in, and thrown roughly against the doctor. "(f/n)? Are you ok?" "yeah..yeah...I'm fine." The master bent down next to your, and you went as far as you could away from him. "what's your name then?" "...(f/n)..." "well then, (f/n)! I'm your new master! hello!" you were going to tell him you knew that, but you thought against it. He stood up. Only then did you notice the children. "Oh my god...no..." "oh yeah? you like it? thought it up myself." "doctor? what is it?" your voice came out as a kind of whisper "It's a bomb." 


End file.
